Across The Sky
by AshGurl2897
Summary: DaveLane Short fiction. Basically Dave has to say goodbye to Lane, and the story focuses on how they deal with the news.


Across The Horizon: A Dave/Lane Short fic  
  
Authors Note: This doesn't mean that I am coming out of my break forever, but it does mean that I may write some short fics. I don't know if a "season" would be possible with school starting up again, but I may do short fics. If ff.net gets a category for The O.C., I may be writing for that as well. I guess we'll just see. Anyway, enjoy! Oh, I'm not sure.this might have some more chapters if I feel like writing more, it may so.yeah! :P  
  
"Lane! Wait up---will ya?" Dave jogged to catch up with her.  
  
"What?" She asked through a slight mist of tears that had begun to run past her eyes.  
  
"I know this sucks for you, for us. But just because I have to move to California, doesn't mean we can't still be, you know."  
  
"It'd never work, you know---"  
  
"Lane," He stepped closer to her and touched her face. "I went through a lot to get you, why would I let you go now?"  
  
"But---"  
  
"But nothing, sure I'll be hundreds of miles away but there are always our ten minute phone calls, right?" A tear rolled down her cheek and landed on his finger. "Will you try, for me?"  
  
"Yeah, of course, I mean I wouldn't wanna be Yoko." She dried her tears and attempted a smile.  
  
"No, we can't have that." He smiled as she looked up at him. "I really have to go. I'll call you as soon as I get there though." He picked up his bags, but set them down again. He stroked her face as she just looked into his eyes. He leaned in gently and with his lips inches from hers, he whispered, "Since I won't see you for a while." He pressed his lips gently to hers and put his arms around her. She stood on her tiptoes trying to gain some height. He pulled back and played with her midnight black hair. Pursing his lips, he picked up his bags again. "Bye, Lane." He replied sadly. Getting into the cab, and shutting the door behind him, he looked out the window at her, one last time.  
  
"Bye, Dave." She whispered. She waved a little. His cab pulled away into and she watched it disappear into the horizon. It was dusk, so it was sort of dark. Her arms we crossed over her chest, revealing her insecurity. She walked slowly back home. People buzzed around her, but she hardly noticed. Her mind was focused on one thing. The face of someone she might very well, never see again. Someone who'd been so wonderful to her---someone who she was sure she loved.  
  
She walked up the steps of Kim's Antiques, and sat down on the top step. She could see the vivid orange and red sunset just moving below the horizon. She remembered all the things he'd done for her, all the time they'd had together. She rubbed her arms and little bit, feeling a slight chill. Releasing a deep sigh, she smiled and walked inside.  
  
----  
  
The whole cab ride to the airport was a blur; all he thought about was how much he hated having to leave. California was not exactly where he wanted to be. He wanted to be with Lane, and the other people from Stars Hollow, most of all, Lane. He'd been so excited when he first met her. She was nearly everything he'd looked for in a girl: pretty, sweet, and a talented drummer. He remembered the first day they met. It seemed like forever ago. She'd said she loved him, well---she loved that he was an audio geek, but it meant more than that.  
  
Her mother was an extra twist that he had to get past, but in the end it had worked and he made a few bucks at it. The cabbie looked back at him.  
  
"You all right, kid?" The cabbie asked the dejected looking boy.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." He replied.  
  
"Is it girl troubles?"  
  
"No, it's not really that." He chortled quietly.  
  
"Well, what is it then?"  
  
"I'm moving to California, well my parent's are--- that girl back there was my girlfriend, and I just had to say goodbye to her."  
  
"Tough, that's tough man."  
  
"Thanks." He replied.  
  
"You're crazy about her, huh?"  
  
"I guess you could say that, yeah."  
  
"Long distance relationship?"  
  
"We've got ten minute phone calls."  
  
"Ten minutes?"  
  
"It's a long story, strict parent."  
  
"She must be something for you to go through all that trouble."  
  
"She is---she really is."  
  
"Then my suggestion to you is that you not let her go, no matter what. I mean you care about the girl, so call her every chance ya can, and make sure she knows you care. When you can come back, come back and see her."  
  
"Thanks. I'll do that."  
  
The cabbie smiled at Dave in the rear view mirror. He remembered being in love like that at Dave's age. Dave sat back in the cab, not completely calmed of his fear of leaving, but in a better place with it. He looked at his guitar case and opened it up feeling the strings on the instrument.  
  
"You mind if I play a little?" He asked the cabbie.  
  
"Nope, go ahead son."  
  
Dave picked up the guitar from its case, and began to strum. He noticed the magnificent sunset too, as the cab got closer and closer to the airport. Closer and closer, to a new life for him in California. 


End file.
